Behemoth
|alias1 = |katakana = ベヒモス |romaji = Behimosu |japname = |affiliation1 = |former aff1 = |occupation1 = |former occ1 = |rank = |species = Demon |status = |fam1 = |significant others = |game1 = Devil May Cry 5 |actor1 = |model1 = |mocap1 = |music1 = }}Behemoths are lesser demons that appears in Devil May Cry 5. Description The Behemoth is a creature resembling a two-legged crocodile with an oversized head. When it initially appears it is haphazardly covered in a variety of chains and metal plates around its jaws, which are secured to a large wooden device on its tail. Once these are destroyed, the Behemoth will open its mouth and unfurl two enormous slug-like tongues with small feet at their tips. Behavior Behemoth is a type of demon known for its cannibalistic tendencies and is loathed and feared by its kin. To this end, the denizens of the Underworld secure these creatures in heavy restraints that render them unable to open their gaping maw. While restrained, a Behemoth will lumber around aimlessly and only lash out clumsily at things that stray too close to its head. However, once the restraints come off, the beast will charge around attacking anything foolish enough to get in its way. File ;Nico's Enemy Report - Behemoth :Every now and again you get a demon so absorbed with gluttony and power that it starts cannibalizin' its own demon kin. :See how other demons have chained up this thing's mouth? It's good to know that even the demons are afraid of becoming chow. :With the restraints in place, this big boy'll just stumble around lookin' sorry for hisself. Not too dangerous. :Bust the chains off, though, and it'll go hog wild, eatin' everything in sight. If it chomps a few bad guys, all the better. Just don't come cryin' to me when it nips your buns. Strategy Behemoths are initially covered in a layer of restraints which hold their mouth shut and act as armor. In their restrained state they are quite slow and ungainly, attacking with fairly weak headbutts or a more powerful attack where they lift up the front of their body and then slam it down. They can also kick to their sides and more rarely will slam their tail to hit an opponent behind them. Once the armor is broken, there is a fairly long animation of the Behemoth unfurling its two tongues, during which it cannot attack. Once this is concluded, however, the Behemoth becomes much more dangerous, flailing from side to side with its tongues or performing a charging attack where it runs around slamming into anything that gets in its way. Behemoths will target demons as well as player characters with this attack, and other types of demon will attack the Behemoth if it is closer to them in this state. On higher difficulties Behemoths gain a very dangerous attack where they run around the arena for a prolonged period while simultaneously flailing their tongues, covering a very large area either side of their head. Behemoths can also burrow into the ground, using a similar animation to a Red Empusa trying to retreat, but will come back up after a while. They seem to only do this when they still have their armor. They are extremely tough and best dealt with quickly using high-damage attacks such as Dante's Real Impact. They can be attacked with Nero's Buster Arm or Buster, but only after their armor is destroyed and they take enough damage to briefly stun them. They have no real anti-air moves, so attacking them from above is a fairly safe method of dealing with them. Under normal circumstances their armor must be destroyed before they can receive damage, but piercing attacks will damage the creature itself. Dante's Sin Devil Trigger move "The Luce" seems to disregard the armor entirely and only damage the creature itself, which can be very useful in softening the creature up so it is alive for less time in its freed state. V has a special finishing move for Behemoths where he gets up on the creature's back and rides it. In this state the player can control the Behemoth, with the movement stick causing it to flail its tongues left or right and damage nearby enemies. To have V actually finish the creature, the player needs to hit the jump button. He will not perform this finisher if the Behemoth is the last enemy present, and will sometimes use one of his stock finishers instead if the Beheoth is badly positioned. Appearances in Other Media ''TEPPEN The Behemoth was added to ''TEPPEN with its "The Devils Awaken" expansion. It is featured in one unit card. Background/Etymology Behemoth is a powerful beast from Jewish mythology, described in the Jewish and Christian Bible in Job 40:15-24, alongside the sea monster Leviathan. Scholars largely agree the verses describe a real animal, most likely an elephant or hippopotamus. In Jewish Apocrypha such as the Book of Enoch, it is described as one of God's first creations and the ruler of the land. Gallery Behemoth_DMC5_Artbook_Render.jpg|thumb|Artbook Render Behemoth concept DMC5.png|Behemoth's concept art for DMC5 Nero002.png|''TEPPEN'' card Category:Devil May Cry 5 lesser demons Category:Lesser demons Category:Devil May Cry 5 Category:Demons